


find your own way home

by verity



Series: tween wolf [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Canonical Character Death, Friendship, Gen, Middle School, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was easier to go along with Laura and believe her than to think that this was real, that he and Scott were never going to get out of these woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	find your own way home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missingsun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingsun/gifts).



> **content notes:** non-graphic violence, but, like, werewolf murder; some ableist language.
> 
>  **thanks:** to Ashe for speedy, spur of the moment beta reading!

Allison hops off her bike and drops it against a tree as soon as she sees Scott, the creature with its claws digging into Scott's skin—the alpha, it must be the alpha—and Stiles follows suit, running to catch up with her. She has her bow out already, case unzipped and dropped behind them, a quiver of arrows slung over her shoulder. "No," she's saying, "no, no, no."

They're not even in the clearing before she notches a bow, sights, and lets go.

"Crap," Stiles says, because it's only an _arrow_ , not silver-tipped or werewolf-poisoned or anything, what if they just piss the alpha off? However, the arrow does the job: the alpha reels back, releasing Scott, stumbling toward the house, and Laura springs after it.

Stiles has seen Laura and Scott training plenty of times, and it always looked like play, no matter how rough they got. Somehow, he's forgotten that they're _werewolves_ , not just cuddly, sharp-edged shapeshifters with super everything like Scott's favorite kind of burrito, that those claws and fangs can wound. The alpha gets his teeth in Laura, but it's hampered by the arrow through its shoulder; she tosses it off easily and gets in a deep gash to its gut.

Next to him, Allison is hyperventilating, bow still in hand. "I can't believe I—" she says. "What's—what _is_ that?"

"It's the werewolf who bit Scott," Stiles says. "There's something wrong with it."

Now that he can see the alpha—it's a person, Stiles knows it's a person, but it doesn't look like one, this monster straight out of an old B movie—he can understand why Laura deceived them, a little, didn't want them to know. Stiles wanted to forget the first time he'd seen the alpha, too; it was easier to go along with Laura and believe her than to think that this was real, that he and Scott were never going to get out of these woods. He reaches out to Allison, puts a hand on her arm.

In front of them, Laura draws a claw across the alpha's throat in one swift move; finishes it with an expansive slice through its stomach.

—

Stiles and Allison are sitting on the steps of the Hale house, each of them flanking Scott, their arms around him, tight, Allison's nose pressed against Scott's neck, Stiles's against Scott's shoulder. They're the only ones not bloodied, unmarked.

"I'm going to take her to the hospital," Laura says to Derek and his friend, who are sitting on the hood of her car. “I don’t care whether the bleeding has stopped, she needs to go.”

"How are the kids getting home?" Derek's friend says. Her face is white, like a sheet, that's what Stiles's mom would say. There's blood oozing down her neck, soaking her shredded t-shirt. "I guess they can fit in the car."

No one's looking at the elephant in the room, the body that's split in two a dozen feet away. In death, the thing looks less monstrous than pitiful, eyes closed and limbs ordered by Laura's strangely careful hands.

Scott lifts his head. "No. No way. I'm not going anywhere with you."

Laura turns to look at them. Her eyes are red now where they used to be blue. "I'm the alpha now, Scott. That's what this was all about. You need someone to take care of you."

"You'll never be my alpha," Scott says. "You just—you killed someone, Laura! You said we weren't animals! You said everything was going to be okay!"

"It will be," she says, slow, like Scott's dumb, like that'll make her words easier to understand. "Now that you're part of my pack."

"You said we were _family_ ," Scott says. "That's what you said. You said you were my sister."

The thing is, it doesn’t matter to Stiles why Laura took them under her wing, why she kept them in the dark, why she killed the alpha, if it means that Scott can’t trust her because of it. Where Scott goes, so goes Stiles. Where Stiles goes, so goes Scott. Laura can call them family, but they’re brothers now: that’s what’s real.

Stiles straightens, although he doesn't let go of Scott. "Scott has a pack already."

"That's right," Allison says. "He has us. He doesn't need you. We're not going anywhere."

"Fine," Laura says, looking between them and Derek and his friend. "Fine, you—you find your own way home, then. If you're so sure you can do this on your own."

"Yeah," Scott says. "I am."

—

They bike out of the woods, Scott on Stiles's bike with Stiles balanced on the handlebars. Only Allison remembered to bring a helmet, but Scott's a werewolf, he's got reflexes now; Stiles figures it'll be okay.

Allison's house is on the way back to town, so they stop in, throwing Stiles's bike behind the bushes. Her parents are out. "They'll be back late," she says. "If your dad—if your dad thinks you're at home, you should stay. Just for a little while."

"No," Scott says. "I don't want you to get in trouble, Allison."

They look at each other for a long time, frozen in the middle of the Argents' foyer, long enough that Stiles starts to feel uncomfortable. Then Allison looks at him and gives him a little smile. "Okay," she says. "If—you think you'll be okay. Just call. You can always call. I'll be here for you."

"Yeah," Stiles says. "I know."

They have a group hug right there, and it's different from the one they had at the Hale house, Stiles and Allison focused on Scott, holding him, holding him together. Now Stiles can feel their energies mixing, a warmth spreading between them, even though he doesn't have the same tie to Allison that he does to Scott, that anchoring closeness that flows both ways. Maybe it's friendship, maybe it's the new sense that Stiles is starting to feel at the edge of his consciousness; maybe this is what it means to be pack.

Maybe it's all three.

**Author's Note:**

> AND THAT'S IT FOR TWEEN WOLF: SEASON 1. There's one more (bridging) fic to come (you didn't think I'd forget about that arson investigation, did you?) and then we'll skip ahead five years for TWEEN WOLF: SEASON 2. :D
> 
>  
> 
> I'm [ladyofthelog](http://ladyofthelog.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
